Fireworks in Division 13
by mandy3
Summary: Ukitake's subordinates are getting worried, why is their captain sending them out on these weird errands. Guess Kyoraku will have to find out.


Fireworks in Division 13

I do not own Bleach or the characters presented in this fic.

Ukitake and Kuukaku

Padding down the halls of the 13th division's headquarters main hall Kyoraku was finally going to confront his friend about his fairly odd behavior of late. He had been sending his subordinates on the strangest errands. Ukitake was no one to abuse his position, unlike other Captains Kyoraku could think of. The man was always ill, so there were excuses that could be made for this kind of thing. But, when Kiyone and Sentarō came to his best friend and started asking questions about their captain's behavior… there were problems. Those two were so loyal it was kind of disturbing. So, really, he was doing it for them. Ukitake wasn't doing anything wrong per-say; he'd just bothered his subordinates so much they'd felt _compelled_ to bother him.

Kyoraku made a mental note to bring up why the 13th Division still didn't have a Vice Captain in the next Captains meeting. At least then _he_ wouldn't be stuck doing this. Sighing, Kyoraku walked up to Ukitake's door and knocked.

"Come in," Ukitake's weak voice answered.

Sliding the shouji panel to the left, Kyoraku stepped inside his friend's office quietly closing the panel behind him. "Ah Ukitake-kun, I am glad you're here. I have some business with you."

"Business, Kyoraku-kun? Surely you can't be serious? Or has Ise-fukutaicho been trying to get you to do your paperwork instead and your just hiding from her?" Ukitake asked as he gestured for his friend to sit down. "Would you like tea, or something to eat, perhaps? I think Kiyone is close enough to get us something…"

"I am truly wounded Uki-kun. I would never use you as an excuse to get out of paperwork, and I never hide from my Nano-chan. I merely have other more_ important_ things to do besides paperwork," Kyoraku said while giving his friend his best hurt look; declining his offer of food and drink. "No, sadly, this is business and not a social call."

"Well, by all means, please explain. It sounds urgent," Ukitake urged.

"Ah, well, the thing, you see, is that Kiyone and Sentarō are getting pretty worried. About you I mean," Kyoraku said, looking very uncomfortable while trying to explain to his friend that he was freaking out his subordinates.

"Worried? I don't know why. My health is stable for now, and nothing bad has happened to any of their comrades of late, that I know of. So, what has them so disturbed that they felt the need to go to you?" Ukitake asked while pouring himself some tea.

"Yes, well… they seem to think that your behavior of late is out of character for you. They mentioned something about strange errands and questionable orders coming from you," Kyoraku told Ukitake. "They weren't sure how to handle it and they didn't know if they should talk to you about it. I know that they should have gone to you, but they thought that I would know something first."

"It's nothing, really Kyoraku. Something has happened recently and…." Just as Ukitake was trying to explain himself to his friend as very unique personality decided to explain Ukitake's position for him.

"Ukitake! Ukitake! I got those dumplings from Rukongai that you like!" A vaguely familiar voice yelled through the halls of the 13th divisions' headquarters.

"Ukitake-kun…. Is that who I think it is? It can't possibly be. I mean…." Kyoraku stumbled over his words trying to piece together the information that was bellowed through the entire 13th division.

A certain level of embarrassment could be felt in the room, Kyoraku was sure of it. Of course the look on Ukitake's face helped with that feeling.

"Kyoraku, um, perhaps I have some explaining to do," Ukitake said as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Just how did you keep HER a secret from Kiyone and Sentarō? It's not like she's quiet or subtle," Kyoraku asked with an amused expression on his face.

"Those weird errands I keep sending them on. I just wanted to keep it quite for a while. She makes me happy, and I think I amuse her, so it working for right now," Ukitake explained as he poured more tea for himself.

Sighing, Kyoraku got up. He turned to Ukitake as he opened the shouji.

"Look, Ukitake, if you're happy with her then I will talk to Kiyone and Sentarō about this. I'll be discreet for your sake. But, come clean to them too. They really need to know." With that Kyoraku made his escape, walking in the opposite direction of Kuukaku's yelling.

"Ukitake? Was there someone here?" Kuukaku asked as she handed Ukitake the bag of dumplings.

"Don't worry about it. Just some business that needed to be taken care of," Ukitake said, capturing Kuukaku's hand as she set the bag down. "It's nothing to worry about, really."

"Okay. So, I got you something a bit different this time…"

Kyoraku looked at Kiyone and Sentarō and sighed. "Okay you two, I talked to your taicho and everything is fine. Just do what he asks and I'm sure everything will work out fine."

Kiyone and Sentarō glanced at each other, but accepted the explanation that Kyoraku-taicho gave them.


End file.
